Grimm's Mercenary Army
Grimm's Mercenary Army, usually simply called Grimm's Army, is the most powerful mercenary group in Terra Nova, led by "Grand High Warlord" Eric Grimm I. Equipped with a fleet of stolen starships, and with a criminal intelligence network spanning the Refuge, Grimm's Army is a galactic power to be feared. History The history of Grimm's Army actually begins with the end of the Xenocide War in 154 PA, when several Humans and Natives (mostly Slashrim) began taking refuge in a group of islands just off the coast of Xarkon. Though the islands remained neutral and peaceful for a few years, it was not long before Xarkon attempted to retake control. The war was a costly one, but eventually Xarkon was the victor, and the islands were nearly depopulated as Humans were made prisoners of war and Natives were deported to Womloc. Still, a few fugitives and refugees remained there in hiding, and they began turning to illegal activities to make a living. Gradually attracting greater numbers, these pirates eventually became powerful enough to threaten the major countries. Victory, suspecting that Xarkon might actually be supporting the pirates as privateers, led a campaign to exterminate them, backed by CONON. At the head of this campaign were General Rick Radcliff and Colonel Eric Grimm. The small war was highly publicized, and after its success, Radcliff and Grimm were hailed as heroes. They had a falling-out, however, when a scandal was discovered involving Grimm stealing thousands of Victorian credits from Radcliff's account and even having an affair with his wife, Elizabeth. Radcliff challenged Grimm to a duel of honor, and Grimm accepted. Rick proved to be the better swordsman, and Grimm left the fight alive but minus an eye. Soon afterward, Rick was appointed Grand General, and Grimm fled the country, taking several loyal Victorian soldiers with him. Grimm eventually settled in the very same islands he and Radcliff had conquered, and he began uniting the outlaws still remaining there, using the old long-toothed skull emblem, known as the "Not so Jolly Roger" as his banner. By hiring pirates, mercenaries, bounty hunters, and disloyal soldiers, Grimm was able to amass a sizable military force in a remarkably short amount of time. Since then, Grimm's Mercenary Army, also known as the Grimm Army, has become the most feared mercenary group on Terra Nova. Recently he has begun setting up operations on other planets, including Lookout in the Outlook system, and his spies now have their hands in almost as many criminal operations throughout the galaxy as the Black Network. Few doubt that Grimm's Army is now a major galactic power, and none deny that it is a force to be reckoned with. Alignment *'Chaotic'. Grimm leads his army with an iron hand, but not quite a fist, allowing the mercs full freedom to enjoy themselves, so long as orders are followed when the time comes. *'Warlike'. Nearly every "citizen" of the Grim Isles is armed at all times, ready and willing to fight for just about any cause so long as they are well-paid. *'Both offensive and defensive'. Will not engage any enemy unless either directly threatened or paid to do so. Otherwise they keep to themselves and view all other factions as potential customers. *'Dishonorable'. Willing to fight for anyone who pays the best, will take just about any job, and are willing to engage in mass destruction and assassination. Super-Soldiers Aerials Many of Grimm's mercenaries, since they come from all walks of life and all parts of the galaxy, are extremely skilled in a particular type of combat. Some of them, through natural talent, skill, and life experience, may even be on par with what could be called a "super-soldier." However, Grimm's current official super-soldier project is a copy of Xarkon's Enomeg project, but involving war orphans instead of genetically-chosen children. Many of Grimm's soldiers have families living in the shanty-towns that develop around his bases, sometimes with both parents working as mercenaries. The result is many orphans of war, which Grimm previously had no idea what to do with. He now actively trains these orphans to become the very best mercenaries, forcing them to fight in order to survive... and reap the rewards of grand success. These young supersoldiers are called the Aerials, for their specialization lies in controlling the advanced, highly-maneuverable jetpack systems built into their suits of armor. They excel not only in ground combat situations where high maneuverability is required, but are also capable of combat in zero-gravity, making them experts at capturing enemy ships - Grimm's main method of acquiring such vessels. Category:Factions